Nightmares of a Leader
by YuYaFan
Summary: Yusei had a nightmare, good thing Kiryu's there to soothe his worries/


Me: another inverseshipping fic!

Yusei: another one?

Me: yep.

Kiryu: this has angst in it doesn't it?

Me: maybe….but not a lot. Just a tiny bit.

Yusei: doesn't seem bad to me.

Me: yay! On with the fic!

Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

**Nightmares **of a **Leader**

It was a quiet night in Satisfaction Town. All of the townsfolk were in bed sleeping peacefully. But for one person, it wasn't as pleasant.

*Dream Mode*

It was raining in torrents, the sky was lit with lightning and the sounds of thunder echoed through the surrounding buildings.

Yusei ran through the streets, the rain soaked his clothing and thunder blasted in his ears as he ran. He couldn't remember exactly why he was running, all he knew is that he had to find someone, he wasn't sure who but he was determined to find them. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air, it drowned out the thunder and made Yusei stop in his tracks. He looked around for the source of the scream but couldn't find it in the fog-like rain.

He kept running still, listening closely to the screams making his way through the varren streets trying to find the location of the noise. Somehow he knew what was happening there but he couldn't remember why and the dread he felt was so familiar too. It wasn't until he had finally located the source of the noise, that he found himself in an old nightmare.

"Kiryu?" he looked at the shadowed figure shocked.

Kiryu was standing over the beaten body of a security officer. Blood ran from a wound on the officer's back and Yusei saw a small gleam in the darkness when the lightning lit up the alleyway, giving Yusei a better look at Kiryu.

He was holding a bloodied knife, a sadistic look plastered on his face as he watched the officer struggling to breathe. He then looked up and Yusei froze.

Kiryu's eyes were that of a dark signers. His once white eyes were black and his pupils were a bright gold. He smiled at Yusei and spoke in a voice that chilled Yusei to the bone.

"What's wrong Yusei? You look as though you've seen a ghost." He laughed causing Yusei to shudder. Before he knew it he was transported to a different setting. This time Kiryu wasn't standing over a body, but being dragged away by security. He looked up at Yusei and yelled.

"How could you Yusei, I thought we were brothers! How could you betray your own brother!" Yusei clamped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes tightly, lowering his head, but no matter how hard he tried, the sound of Kiryu's accusations rang clearly in his head. Suddenly, the noises stopped and Yusei removed his hands and opened his eyes. But when he looked around, he wished that he hadn't.

He was back in the mine.

He watched the workers dig around him, completely unaware of his prescence. Yusei stared in horror as one by one those same diggers fell. Their bodies racked with disease and dehydration. They fell to the ground and begged for help. Some even turned to him but he was stuck in place, he couldn't move, he couldn't help. The miners fell to their knees and instantly turned to dust, their skeletons littered the floor as the died. Yusei almost threw up at the sight. It was horrible.

Yusei struggled to make his legs work, to find a way out of the mine, away from the decaying miners and the gruesome sight. But something stopped him, and when he looked back a cold chill ran down his spine.

Kiryu was now in the mine. Yusei watched as he dug and picked out the dime and hauled it towards the carts. He fell a few times and Yusei just stared as shadowed men shocked him until he got up. Kiryu struggled to keep working, his body was giving up on him, he was dying. Yusei yelled for him, he wanted to help Kiryu but he could only watch as Kiryu's body was overcome with the same disease that the other miners had before. Yusei continued to cry out for him, and watched in utter horror as Kiryu's body started to deterierate. His skin aging before Yusei's eyes, Kiryu looked up at him, his eyes dull and lifeless, and his skin turned to dust, his bones littered the same floor as the others. Yusei screamed his name, but he wouldn't come back. Yusei felt helpless. He screamed for Kiryu again, tears streaming down his face as he did. He wouldn't believe Kiryu was gone, he just couldn't.

"KIRYU!"

*End Dream Mode*

He was shaking.

No, someone was shaking him. Yusei could here someone calling his name over and over. But he refused to wake up. He thought he was still dreaming but then the words being spoken became clear.

"Yusei? Yusei! Wake up! Yusei!" Yusei recognized Kiryu's voice. His eyes shot open, and he came face to face with Kiryu.

"K…Kiryu?" he stuttered, trying to reassure himself that he wasn't still dreaming.

"Yusei, are you okay? I heard you screaming, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Kiryu asked. Yusei looked up at him before launching himself at Kiryu, burying his head in Kiryu's chest and started to cry. Kiryu was shocked for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Yusei's shaking form. He looked down at Yusei and was heartbroken to see Yusei so scared. He was holding onto Kiryu as if he would disappear if he let go. Kiryu rocked him, rubbing soothing circles on Yusei's back, trying to calm him down.

"Shhh…Yusei, it's alright. Your safe now, I'm here." Kiryu whispered in the other teens ear which seemed to calm him down. Yusei stopped crying for a moment and just laid there against Kiryu's chest. Kiryu smiled at him and asked,

"Do you want to tell me what made you so upset?" Yusei tensed slightly but nodded. Kiryu nudged him, silently telling him to tell him what had happened. Yusei took a breath and started to talk.

"I…I had a nightmare" he said. Kiryu nodded and told him to continue, which he eventually did.

"I dreamed that…that…we were back in the satellite, and I was trying to find you but when I did, you had killed a security officer and was standing over his body with a knife in your hand, and you even had your dark signer eyes. Then you looked up at me and you laughed, you were laughing like a mad man and then I saw you being dragged away by security. You were screaming at me, telling me how I betrayed you, how I should've helped you and you told me that I would pay. You said it over and over again, it wouldn't stop. Then I was inside that mine. I watched as the miner's died. Their bodies were racked with disease and I saw their skin turn to ashes and their bones littered the floor. All of those people, they died right in front of me and I couldn't help them! I tried! I really tried to help but I couldn't move and they just kept on dying! It was horrible, I could hear their screams echoing in my head! It wouldn't stop." More tears had built up and were making their way down Yusei's cheeks as he relived that horrible scene. Kiryu looked down at him but before he could say anything, Yusei spoke again.

"But then I say you…" Kiryu's eyes widened at that.

"I saw you enter the mine and started working, but then you too were getting sick, and you would fall down and these shadowed men would shock you. I heard you screaming but I still couldn't move. Then your body aged rapidly, you looked up at me and your eyes were hollow and lifeless. You reached out to me but I couldn't reach you, and I watched as your skin turned to ash too and your bones littered the floor. I kept screaming for you but you wouldn't come back. You were dead and I just sat there and watched! I wanted to help you but I couldn't! You were gone! I thought you were dead! I thought that if I opened my eyes you would disappear and I would still be trapped in that same nightmare!" Yusei was sobbing into Kiryu's chest, holding onto his shirt for dear life. Kiryu sat there in complete shock. 'What caused Yusei to have these dreams?' Kiryu thought to himself. He tightened his hold around Yusei and laid his head on top of Yusei's. He continued to rock Yusei until his sobs had quieted and he spoke.

"Yusei, I don't know why you had those dreams but I'm sorry that I was the one who caused them." He said but Yusei shook his head.

"It isn't your fault Kiryu. I probably was dreaming of my fears." Yusei whispered. Kiryu lifted his head.

"No, I am at some fault here. You wouldn't be afraid of me if I hadn't done those things in the past. What I said really hurt you and I'm sorry for that." Yusei smiled up at him.

"But I'm not afraid of you anymore. I just want to make sure your still here." He said. Kiryu smiled down at him.

"I'm glad. And I assure you, I'll always be here, to help you and to calm your fears." He kissed Yusei's forehead and Yusei laid his head back against Kiryu's chest. He listened to the steady beat of Kiryu' s heart and let out a yawn. Kiryu instantly noticed this.

"Yusei, you should go back to sleep." Kiryu said. Yusei tensed in his hold but Kiryu just pulled him closer.

"It's okay, I'll be right here to keep your fears away." He said. Yusei soon relaxed and laid his head back down against Kiryu. He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. Kiryu smiled down at him and pulled the teen closer. He moved on the bed so he was laying up against the headboard. He then pulled the blankets around both of their bodies. Yusei unconsciously snuggled closer to Kiryu's chest. Kiryu placed a kiss on his forehead and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he had joined Yusei in a peaceful slumber.

Yusei didn't have anymore nightmares plague him for the rest of the night. That's because he knew that Kiryu would always be there to keep his fears at bay.

Me: that the end of it.

Yusei: that was great.

Kiryu: I agree.

Me: thanks guys. Now I can start on some of my faithshipping and kingcrabshipping fics!

Yusei: wha?

Me: R&R people, tell me what you think.

Kiryu: later!


End file.
